


Shuos Chessmasters

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Chess, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Fröhliche Weihnachten/Merry Christmas!Painted in Clip Studio EX.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Shuos Chessmasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllerWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllerWrites/gifts).




End file.
